


Sweet Nothings

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Fingering, M/M, Massage, Multi, PWP, Threesome, kylo and hux are emotionally stunted and don't know how to deal with mitaka, kylo in the middle, mitaka is a sweetpea, only a little bit of hero woship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka really means all those things he says to Hux and Ren during their affairs. Third part to Only A Kiss and A Practice In Stress Relief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have Kylo be the center of attention but then the rest of this happened so.

“Sir,” Mitaka began, focusing on keeping his voice even and his breathing steady, “I was wondering if I could request a personal, um,” he had to clear his throat to keep his voice from pitching up, “A personal favor from you?” his voice shook slightly on ‘favor’ despite his best efforts.

After what must have been at least two weeks of trying to schedule a, well, more _formal_ meeting, Mitaka had decided to marshal every ounce of his courage and all but corner the General in an elevator. It wasn’t the most respectful thing to do, and it sent a pang through his chest to do it, but Mitaka was determined. The General in question arched a golden-orange eyebrow and those eyes of his flickered ever so briefly to where a security camera kept watch in the small room.

“Were you, Lieutenant?” General Hux replied, in a steady I’m-not-mad-I’m-just-annoyed sort of tone. Mitaka resisted the urge to look at his feet and pressed his lips together. 

“Yessir, in regards towards, um,” Mitaka faltered; when he had planned this encounter out in his head he hadn’t really ever made it to actually asking the General. “I…well, sir,” he took in a deep breath and tried not to focus on the eyes digging into his soul. “I wanted to do something special for the Commander but I don’t really think _surprising_ him will end well,” he managed to force out in a single breath. 

The General regarded him for a moment, face perfectly blank, before his eyes narrowed a fraction and sent a peal of fear through the Lieutenant’s core. Then Hux was suddenly turning his gaze away and mercifully staring at the doors instead. 

“What exactly did you have in mind, Lieutenant?” Mitaka felt a prickle of heat on his cheeks and stuffed it down. 

“Ah. Well, he’s always been very,” he paused trying to find the right word; kind wasn’t right and neither was careful. “Generous,” he settled on and saw a slight change in Hux’s expression, although he couldn’t have placed the emotion in it if he’d tried. “And I wanted to repay…his…generosity?” Mitaka finished lamely. “With your help, of course, sir,” he added on and immediately regretted. Your blessing, his mind bluntly pushed forward. Mitaka pushed back—he was mucking it up as it was. 

“Yes, I gathered as much,” Hux’s voice sounded cold. “I meant what did you have in mind as repayment?” his eyes were still pinned on the doors and it dawned on Mitaka that their time in the elevator was drawing to a close and so he’d better make this damn quick and concise. 

He told the General. 

And after a gut wrenching moment of silence the doors slid open and Hux nodded and Mitaka very carefully memorized the way his lips had curled very slightly up at the corners and.

“I’ll see what I can do, Lieutenant,” his voice was soft as he exited the elevator. 

 

It was three days before Mitaka heard anything back from General Hux. True to form, it was a brief missive. Informing Mitaka to meet the two men in ‘the usual place’, exactly one hour after the sleep cycle was set to start. 

Mitaka arrived ten minutes early and paced nervously outside of the door, gathering his courage. When his anxious edging led him closer to the door he caught the briefest hint of a strange scent. Without thinking his hands began to slowly clench themselves. Then slowly release as he exhaled. Strange.

But familiar. 

The Lieutenant straightened his uniform one last time before rapping sharply on the door with his knuckles. Any confidence he’d managed to build, which wasn’t much admittedly, evaporated with the hissing of the door. It was a soft, vaguely floral fragrance that spilled out and gently wrapped around him. It smelled _warm_. It drove home quite a lot of things for the Lieutenant and nearly made him freeze outside the doorway. 

General Hux sat directly across from the door, once again dressed in his General At Leisure version of his uniform, legs crossed and reading the label on a greenish bottle. There were candles in the room. Real, flame and flicker and lightly floral scented candles. His eyes lifted in the direction of the door just long enough for him to nod his head and beckon the Lieutenant further into his room. Commander Ren was. 

Oh dear.

Ren was already naked, lounging back on Hux’s bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. For a brief moment an awful wave of doubt flooded Mitaka that maybe he had lost his mind and forgot the time and was obscenely late and he’d missed. Well. Everything. And now they were waiting to. The tide of panic receded a bit as his brain struggled to figure out what exactly it would be they would do to him. The Lieutenant was jarred away from these thoughts by Ren speaking. Deep and smooth and _goodness_ how Mitaka wanted to hear it say his name again. 

“Hux tells me this was your idea,” and Mitaka felt a slight pinch of betrayal. He knew he hadn’t asked the General not to say anything, but still. Heat rose to his face and Mitaka desperately forced it back down, grateful that neither man was actually looking at him yet. And then regretted that neither man was really looking at him because it meant nodding wasn’t going to cut it. 

“Yes,” he said softly. 

“Wanted to do it for a long time, have you?” Ren pressed, clearly enjoying himself. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Mitaka replied even softer, if such a thing were possible. By all the stars in the galaxy, he’d wanted this for longer than he’d care to admit. Ren, splayed out on the bed and at ease, looked like he’d been sculpted by a particularly lonely artist after a fever dream. His hair was a mess over his forearms, the muscles in his upper body pulled slightly taut by the position; his lower half smooth and relaxed. A sharp exhale came from beside him as Hux let out a half-chuckle. 

“I must admit I’m starting to look forward to your surprises Dopheld,” the General looked up from the bottle and extended it towards Mitaka. Numbly the Lieutenant managed to convince his arms to move long enough to take it. He knew better than to ask about how it was obtained, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking admiringly down at the vessel. 

After a moment, Mitaka’s mouth had grown impatient and started doing things without consulting his brain first. 

“Roll over, Ren,” at least he’d meant to tack on ‘Ren’ at the end. Mitaka’s mind had caught up and strangled himself before the name fully left his lips. Mitaka watched, unable to look anywhere else, as Ren flopped over onto his stomach without question. The bunch and slide of the muscles beneath the Commander’s skin made Mitaka’s throat go dry at the thought of the raw power in them, never mind the Force. As if he had read the Lieutenant’s mind—and who knew, perhaps he had—Ren stretched like a cat, long and languid.  
Working to keep his hands from shaking, Mitaka set the bottle down next to Ren’s calf on the bed and removed his gloves. Mitaka was aware that Hux was shifting in his seat, adjusting himself to have a better view. The idea of the General watching him sent a shiver up Mitaka’s spine. He would’ve liked to move in the graceful, sensual way that the other two men seemed to have mastered; instead, Mitaka found himself awkwardly getting caught in his over shirt and blushing furiously. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the cool gaze coming from his left and so he missed the small smile that Hux was failing to hide. 

Right. Enough of failing to strip. 

Mitaka took up the bottle and very carefully uncapped it. The oil inside was scentless and clear; Mitaka poured out enough to make a small puddle in the palm of his hand. He held it there for a moment, letting his body heat warm it slightly and then. 

The angle was awkward, he realized. Too awkward. It began to dawn on the Lieutenant that he wouldn’t be able to properly reach the other man if he stayed standing by the side of the bed. Before his brain could stop him Mitaka climbed onto the bed. In a perfect world it would have been a seductive movement, all arched back and slow crawl. Instead, he was certain it looked like. Well. A grown man hefting himself on his knees and wriggling onto a bed. Ren shifted, turning his head and Mitaka felt the Commander’s eyes on him.  
He was blushing again, he was sure of it, and then the other man went and _winked_ at him and Mitaka’s face could’ve started a wildfire. He could hear Hux moving again and had to force himself to block it out. Which, as soon as he put his hand onto the center line of Ren’s back and let the oil spill out on his skin, was startlingly easy. 

Mitaka didn’t know if there was a name for it, but he had found something about touching others like this to be deeply relaxing. He spread the oil slowly over the planes of Ren’s back, pressing in with his palms more than fingertips. The light caught and played with the oil on the dips and swells of the muscles. The lieutenant ignored it, focusing on spreading the liquid with steady, firm palms. Caught in a calm space, Mitaka’s mind couldn’t think to protest his movement as he came to straddle the back of Ren’s thighs, giving him better access to the full of the Knight’s back. 

He started high, thumbs trailing over the curve of the Commander’s neck; they skirted down the edges of Ren’s spine before spreading out, pressing deeper as they moved. When his fingertips reached Ren’s shoulder blades, he followed them back up towards the other man’s shoulders. The Lieutenant pressed in with his index and middle fingers and drew small circles on the center of the thick muscles, working out the knots he found there. Under his ministrations the tension in the Force user’s muscles began to ebb away. 

“Tell me if I press too hard,” the words sounded distant and foreign; Mitaka barely registered them as his own. Beneath his palms the flesh vibrated softly as Ren ‘hmm’ed.

“You can go harder,” Ren said, and if Mitaka wasn’t in such a zen state of mind he would have picked up on the tone of the Commander’s voice. Instead he rotated his hands and dragged his knuckles firmly along the lower curve of Ren’s scapula. Mitaka slid his hands back to the center line of Ren’s back and began pressing in hard, dragging muscle out and away from the spine. He was rewarded first with two soft pops from the flesh beneath him and then a low moan from Ren’s core. Mitaka repeated the motion up and down the length of the Commander’s backbone. Then his fingertips drew along the Knight’s sides and over his ribs. He lightened his touch just enough to drift over the skin. There was a shudder from the other man and a quick glance at Ren’s face revealed closed eyes and a toothy smile. Mitaka moved his hands away but couldn’t stop the plume of warmth in his chest at the revelation that the Commander was _ticklish_. Emboldened, Mitaka leaned his upper body over, bringing himself down enough to place a light kiss on Ren’s neck.

He wanted to whisper about the way Ren’s skin felt beneath his hands, about how his oiled skin glowed in the low light and made him look like a better class of deity. How powerful and beautiful and terrifying he was and how Mitaka couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch him. How his smile was unreal. It wasn’t until Ren curved slightly and caught Mitaka’s mouth in a sweet kiss that the Lieutenant realized he _had_ been saying those things. A tremor of terrified, blissful warmth ran through him and Mitaka was torn between pulling away and melting in deeper. 

Then Ren bit his lower lip hard and Mitaka moaned, rutting his hips forward--just once, but forcefully. 

“Good, is it?” Hux’s voice suddenly broken into the moment. It wasn’t clear if jealousy or amusement was stronger in his voice. 

“Very,” Ren’s voice muttered back, muffled and arrogant sounding. Mitaka swallowed the little electric thrum of pride and swirled his thumbs again, drawing out another content sigh from the man beneath him. After a few more moments of digging into Ren’s upper back, Mitaka allowed his fingertips to press their way down into the small of the back. The Lieutenant rose back up onto his knees and shuffled gracelessly backwards, his hands never leaving Ren’s skin. 

The muscles in Ren’s lower back were far tenser than those in his upper and Mitaka pressed shallowly at first, working to soften them to a point where he could massage them properly. Distracted by the knots of muscle under his hands, Mitaka went back into his nearly meditative state. His thumbs worked down and over the swell of Ren’s buttocks and Mitaka’s mind very suddenly remembered what he was doing when the Commander _pressed_ upwards into the pressure. Face burning once again, Mitaka forced his hands to remain steady, fingertips swirling in tight circles along the outside of Ren’s hips and back inwards towards his tailbone. 

The noises the Force user was making were now being fully registered and the Lieutenant’s pants were becoming more and more restrictive. Especially when Ren decided that he’d had enough with subtlety and bucked his hips into the bed and moaned low and. 

Mitaka swallowed hard and reached to his side for the bottle, nearly spilling it onto the sheets as he tried to coat his fingers. When his hands were slickened to his satisfaction, Mitaka ran his thumbs along the curve where Ren’s thighs met his buttocks and slid them along the crease, only dipping in enough to tease. After the first few swipes, Mitaka began to make circles with his fingertips, spreading Ren just slightly. It wasn’t until Mitaka began sliding the pad of index finger around the rim of Ren’s entrance that Hux’s existence made itself known once more. A searing hot mouth descended on the back of Mitaka’s neck, followed swiftly by the press of the General’s body against his back. Mitaka slid his first digit into the beautiful heat just as Hux’s hands began pulling at the rest of his clothing. 

Mitaka kept his movements slow and gentle, despite Ren pressing back against him. After a moment of twisting in the tight warmth, Mitaka felt his finger brush against.

“ _Dopheld_ ,” Ren breathed his name like something divine and the Lieutenant nearly swallowed his own tongue. He felt Hux’s lips dip into a smile against his neck and then slick teeth pressing into his skin made Mitaka gasp. 

His finger relocated and slid firmly over the small bundle; after a moment of reveling in the sounds he was pulling from the other man Mitaka pressed in a second finger alongside the first. Ren moaned low and shifted his hips to give the Lieutenant better access. Mitaka worked on varying the pressure: first light and then firm, then back to light and soft. Further up, next to his head, Ren’s hand were beginning to twist into the fabric below him. Loosely at first, but as Mitaka began to thrust his fingers sharply against his prostate turning tight and clenched. 

Although he hated having to do it, as soon as Mitaka’s fingers had begun to glide properly into Ren’s body he had to remove them to allow Hux to continue undressing him. Ren made a noise that froze Mitaka’s heart. The instant Hux finished pulling away his shirt Mitaka brought his hands back. Before he could resume pressing into the other man’s form Ren had rolled himself and had drawn up onto his knees. Well, knees and elbows. The heat of the General left his back and Mitaka saw him move around to join them on the bed. He’d stripped himself while Mitaka had been distracted rubbing Ren and as Mitaka realized that Ren was tugging his trousers away, Hux had taken up the bottle of oil and was coating his fingers. 

Wet heat appeared in a slick line where Ren was licking at Mitaka’s lower abdomen. There was a puff of hot air against the wet when Ren exhaled heavily; he could see Hux take up a spot behind the Knight. Mitaka finally brought himself to meet and hold Hux’s gaze across the gleaming expanse of Ren’s back. His eyes were bright and beautiful and terrible and _soft_ and something in Mitaka’s chest jumped in a lovely way and.

Mitaka looked down. 

Into the dark and heavy-lidded eyes of Ren, who was drawing his mouth down to ghost his lips over Mitaka’s hardening anatomy. His hands had stopped working Mitaka’s trousers down and were resting on his hips, pulling the Lieutenant’s pelvis forward towards his face. Mitaka abruptly wasn’t sure that this wasn’t a dream. 

“Oh,” he said weakly. Mitaka felt a tremor run through his core because. Oh, _goodness_ he was gorgeous. Hux chose that moment to forcefully flick his fingertips against Ren’s prostate and send the other man to moaning loudly against Mitaka’s groin. Hesitantly, waiting for Ren to pull back at any second, Mitaka threaded his fingers through the Knight’s hair. Smooth and silken and cool between his fingers—and now shining slightly with the excess oil from Mitaka’s palms. Ren’s lips moved against his skin as he whispered behind himself to the General:

“Fuck me,” and Mitaka watched as Hux leaned over and placed a kiss gently in the center of Ren’s back. The General’s eyes flickered up to catch the Lieutenant’s and his lips curled into a wicked smile. 

“You don’t really want that,” Hux said coolly. Then. “He worries that you’re still nervous about him touching you,” he continued snidely and Ren tensed. Mitaka tensed. Hux stayed relaxed. Mitaka was aware that he’d frozen but couldn’t think of how to respond to that. He knew he was a nervous wreck around them but the confirmation of it sat sick and cold at the bottom of his stomach. It never occurred to him that Hux was simply poking at Ren’s ego. After a moment there was movement. 

“N-no, that’s not,” horrified that Ren had mistaken his shock and was.

Ren was straightening himself just enough to ghost his mouth over Mitaka’s throat. And then latch on harder, sucking over the pulse point. His hands were pulling Mitaka closer and his teeth had begun to scrape over the skin as if he meant to devour him and. 

He had to say something because. 

“ _No_. You’re just,” Mitaka began and felt the words die in his throat even as he worked to speak, leaning further into the sting at his neck. Goodness that felt wonderful. Without meaning to his hands were twisting into Ren’s hair, clutching that biting mouth firmly to his throat. “So much _more_ than I am,” it wasn’t a great response but Ren was rolling his flesh between his teeth. “I suppose,” he added, which didn’t make it much better, “Sir,” he gasped, which made it worse. 

“And?” Ren muttered, clearly unflapped, releasing the Lieutenant’s flesh from between his incisors. Mitaka shrugged dimly, helpless, no longer feeling very dreamy and instead feeling very small and rather stupid.

“I’m not…,” he trailed. “You both are just,” the fact that Commander Ren, who not really very long ago had drug him across the floor to strangle him, had chosen to cut him off by attacking his throat was not lost on the Lieutenant. “Overwhelming,” He wasn’t sure he could put it to words. He wasn’t necessarily afraid, but he couldn’t deny the anxiety, the pressing nervous tension that overcame him around either of them. 

He just. 

He wanted to be good enough for them and he was never certain that he was. But his lackluster response seemed to be enough for Ren to dip down and swirl his tongue around Mitaka’s nipple. He bit down sharply before releasing and kissing it lightly. And then continued down, hands wrapping firmly around the back of the Lieutenant’s thighs.  
Hux, for his part, looked even more lost than Mitaka felt, which was quite the statement.

“I thought that was what appealed to you,” he said very evenly. “That both of us were,” and Hux, for the first time in Mitaka’s memory, seemed at a loss. Mitaka opened his mouth to begin saying something and.

“ _Ah!_ ,” 

Ren, apparently satisfied that Mitaka wasn’t bothered by him, had moved on and there was a sudden overwhelming heat as he took Mitaka deep into his mouth. Suctioning his lips hard around the head and Mitaka shuddered because oh fuck oh fuck oh _teeth_ just barely grazing his skin and making the muscles in Mitaka’s abdomen flutter. “That’s amazing,” Mitaka gasped out and wished he could glue his mouth shut for the remainder of the night. 

The General looked like he was mulling something over before he landed an open palm smack on Ren’s backside. Ren made an affronted noise and pulled off of Mitaka. Hux gave the Knight a look that, if Mitaka was reading it correctly, said: We talked about this. 

Ren huffed and shot a look back over his shoulder and this seemed to placate Hux, who blinked in annoyance and then went back to fingering his partner. This exchange occurred in barely an instant and then Ren’s mouth was back on him, slipping away his foreskin and tonguing his slit. He grunted low and long and sent vibrations through the Lieutenant’s core. Mitaka glanced upwards and saw Hux begin to press in; Ren pulled away just long enough to sigh, eyes slipping closed as he rocked backwards. The two settled into a rhythm that seemed second nature and then Ren’s mouth made its long anticipated return. 

To thunderous applause. 

In the form of Mitaka gasping out a hissed profanity and twisting his fingers even deeper into Ren’s hair and moaning. Ren’s tongue was doing things Mitaka had only. Well. His memories shuffled around nervously and avoided making eye contact with each other because he had seen things like what Ren was doing. In person. Doing them to other people. Little zips of electricity ran through Mitaka’s core and then Ren was tracing a vein down the side of his dick and. 

“Fuck,” Mitaka swore suddenly; a particularly hard thrust from Hux had driven Ren further forward and Mitaka had to scramble to keep himself from canting down Ren’s throat. Ren clearly had another opinion on the matter and the hands that had settled on the backs of Mitaka’s thighs drew him in tight. They dug their nails in and pulled more and.  
Mitaka felt his hands shaking against Ren’s scalp but he lost the fight when Hux thrust in hard again and Ren was rocked forward and his nose was practically buried against the base of Mitaka’s dick. Mitaka jerked back and away and Ren gasped once. Twice. Then he lapped at the flesh just next to Mitaka’s sack, leaving strings of saliva when he pulled way and slid Mitaka back into the bone aching warmth of his mouth. This time his hands left no room for disobedience, guiding Mitaka forward even as Hux began to up his tempo and the rocking from his thrusts left Ren in a state of constant swaying motion. 

The Lieutenant did his best to keep his thrusts shallow. Manageable. _Respectful_. Whereas Ren was doing his best to choke himself on Mitaka’s dick. He was winning. Finally Mitaka began pushing his hips forward in real thrusts and in response Ren moaned, long and low and then swallowed hard and. 

Whatever Hux had been doing before had gone out the window. Mitaka noticed him shifting with clear purpose and then. Ren made a broken noise and Hux began slamming into him, each slap of their hips meeting punctuated by a small, sharp exhale from Ren, who had no other choice than to breathe desperately through his nose. He didn’t relent in his efforts to draw Mitaka in deeper, and the Lieutenant found himself timing his thrusts with Hux. Hux who.

Mitaka finally refocused on the third part of the current equation. Flushed red and mouth just slightly open to pant and eyes narrowed in focus at hitting that same spot within the Knight with each thrust. Strands of orange hair had fallen loose from their slick; some swayed with his movements. A choice few clung to his forehead. Hux seemed to feel his stare and glanced up, arching an eyebrow as best he could. He was sweaty and disheveled and his face was flushed and his eyes weren’t properly focused and.

“Fuck, Hux, you’re so beautiful,” 

The sound of Ren gagging alerted Mitaka to the fact that he’d begun thrusting in earnest down Ren’s throat. He stopped as abruptly as he could but Ren followed him, taking him to the base and sucking and holding him there and Mitaka could see water begin slipping from the corners of his eyes and. 

“Shit, Ren,” he hissed. Ren pulled back finally, coughing only slightly and bobbing backwards to meet Hux’s thrusts. His forehead, hot and damp, rested just beside Mitaka’s dick. One of his hands rose up and began pumping the Lieutenant, fast and smooth. Ren was moaning and panting and covered in saliva and tears and his lips were swollen and he was lapping at the twitching flesh just at the base of Mitaka’s cock. 

Mitaka chanced a brief look down into Ren’s eyes. “Oh goodness,” he knew it came out as a whimper but couldn’t bring himself to care because the small noise had Ren back on his cock and sucking hard and. He tried again to pull away but now something other than Ren was holding him firm. He came, shuddering and cursing, stroking his fingers through the dark smoke of Ren’s hair. Ren kept him in his mouth for longer than Mitaka’s brain could deal with; it nearly gave him an aneurism when Ren made a show of swallowing and licking his lips. 

Hux followed suit not long after and Mitaka was treated to the sight of Hux spilling deep into Ren, his face twisting and looking perfectly unrefined and bizarrely erotic. Ren sighed when the General pulled out and curved upwards and around to catch him in a slow kiss. And Mitaka realized that Ren was still hard and heavy between his legs. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Hux either, whose hand had come around to begin palming at the Knight’s swollen erection. Mitaka shifted forward towards the duo as much as he could (his pants were still trapped around his knees and his boots had never been properly removed). He curled his hand over the back of Hux’s and glided along with it before he tightened his hold and slowed the motion. 

Hux blinked his confusion and Ren rutted forward but the Lieutenant leaned in close to his ear. 

“Use me,” his mouth was going to get himself killed one of these days. Mitaka had been spun around and bent over before his sense of balance could even register that a change had occurred. A slickened finger, quickly joined by a second, were rapidly, frantically almost, working him open. Somewhere off to the side Hux’s hands appeared, one on his hip, the other presumably doing something to Ren that was causing those sounds. Mitaka was just barely loose enough for Ren to slip in, but he relaxed himself as best he could and leaned down onto his forearms. 

The Commander wasted no time and before even a minute was over Mitaka’s heart felt like it was going to explode with the effort of keeping up. It burned in a familiar and wonderful way and Ren was leaning over him, pressing his chest to his back, mouth to his neck, panting hard and deep. The pace was brutal and perfect and Mitaka heard himself say so and Ren’s tree branch arms curled around his chest and a sharp series of quick, sloppy thrusts and. Mitaka moaned at being filled with liquid heat. Ren came with his name on his tongue and it made Mitaka’s stomach do somersaults. 

Ren slid back just as abruptly as he’d slid in. Hux had moved off to the side to retrieve a cloth to clean themselves with but from his expression it was clear that something was concerning him. Mitaka rocked up so that he was sitting on his knees, doing his best to ignore the feeling of Ren’s spunk slipping out of him, and cut Hux off before the General could even begin. 

“I’m sorry that I’m always so…,” and he hated himself for having to pause. Hated being self-doubting and always nervous and unsteady and. He made a gesture with his hands and sighed heavily. “I don’t know,” 

“Effusive?” Hux ventured and Ren quickly followed up with:

“Endearing?” then something changed over Ren’s face and a knife-cut of a smile opened on his face. “Filthy?” Hux rolled his eyes and strode back to the bed, tossing a small washcloth at Ren. The Knight flopped back on the bed, free hand falling and resting limply on Mitaka’s thigh. Hux took up a spot on his opposite side.

“Don’t apologize.” And Mitaka immediately recognized the tone as an order. “We don’t usually,” and here his voice grew very soft, “ _indulge_ in saying sweet nothings to one another, so we don’t quite know how to say them back yet,” 

“Even if we think them,” Ren replied just as quietly. Mitaka was about to correct them when Hux leaned in close, resting his head on Mitaka’s shoulder. 

“It’s made for a rather nice change of pace,” Hux said, notes of alien kindness in his voice. “But you looked like you had something else to say,” 

Mitaka nodded once and composed himself and made a decision. “They’re not nothings. I think you’re both unfairly attractive and graceful and sometime soon I would like very much to give you a massage as well, Hux,” he said in the steadiest voice he could muster, as if he were reading off an itemized list. Then he forced his eyes to hold Ren’s gaze. “And I don’t know if there’s anyone else in the galaxy I want to touch me more than the two of you,” his declarations hung in the air as neither of the other men reacted. At first. He _knew_ that he was trembling because he hadn’t actually said it but he was damn close to and.

Hux nuzzled in close to his chest and pressed him back until he was pressed against Ren. The General’s arms were tight around him. 

“If you’re willing, we’ll need to discuss moving your quarters closer to ours,” Hux breathed against his skin and Mitaka’s heart skipped. “For now, would you do us the favor of staying with us,” he sounded uncertain, like a man testing new ground. “Until morning?” Mitaka let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“I’d love to,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of the country rn so no one can yell at me about how shitty this is


End file.
